My First and Last Love
by A Red Scarf
Summary: Hanyalah kau pujaanku… Kau cinta pertamaku… Apa jadinya bila bukan dirimu? /NaruHina/Inpirasi dari Lagunya Sherina.


_Hanyalah kau pujaanku…_

 _Kau cinta pertamaku…_

 _Apa jadinya bila bukan dirimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **My First and Last Love**

 **Drabble Inspiration from Sherina (Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir)**

 **Minim dialog, Hinata POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu aku hanyalah seorang yang pemalu tanpa teman, tanpa sahabat dan tanpa keluarga. Hidupku begitu sepi, monoton dan tak berarti. Lalu, saat itulah kau datang. Kau begitu bersinar, kau begitu menawan. Saat kau tersenyum kau membuatku bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana hanya dengan senyummu kau bisa menjungkir balikkan duniaku? Begitu indah, begitu berarti, membuatku merasa iri. Tanpa kusadari aku ingin seperti dirimu.

 _Kau…_

Bagaimana bisa dirimu membuatku merasa seperti ini? Ingin menangis, ingin tertawa, merasa bahagia. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Rasa bimbangku, tangisanku, kesepianku seolah-olah menguap entah kemana. _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _Membuat aku bertanya…_

 _Membuat aku mencari…_

Saat itu kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari aku pun merasa cemas. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mengapa sama sekali tidak ada kabar? Kemana dirimu pergi? Padahal tinggal dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan upacara kelulusan.

 _Kita akan berpisah…_

Kau pernah berkata, saat aku menangis kau bilang bahwa tangisan hanya membuat wajahku menjadi jelek. Kau pun bilang bahwa wajahku lebih cocok dengan senyuman. Senyuman membuatku menjadi manis dan bercahaya, itu katamu.

Aku pun masih ingat kala kau menggenggam tanganku saat aku kedinginan menunggu jemputan sepulang sekolah. Tanganmu begitu besar dan hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman.

 _Kadang aku bertanya apa artinya diriku bagi dirimu?_

Hubungan kita sering diinterpretasikan berbeda oleh tiap orang. Ada yang berkata kita seperti teman, adapula yang berkata kita seperti sahabat, bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu menurutmu kita ini apa? Saat itu kulihat kau hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sembari mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu padaku.

 _Bila suatu saat kau pergi…_

 _Jangan kau memaksaku untuk mencari orang lain._

Sudah satu tahun kita tak bertemu, sebelum upacara hari kelulusan kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Kau tak membalas pesanku. Kau bahkan tak mengirimiku pesan singkat yang mengabari keadaanmu. Mengapa kau setega ini padaku? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apakah ini akhir perjalanan kita?

 _Karena senyumanmu…_

Saat itu aku sedang melihat galeri foto di handphoneku, melihat foto dengan gambarmu yang sedang merangkulku dengan senyuman indahmu sedangkan diriku hanya tersenyum dengan tubuh kaku. Drrt..Drrtt… suara handphoneku yang bergetar membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku pun membuka menu pesan, dan kulihat bahwa itu pesan dari dirimu. Kau hanya berkata, 'Maaf'. Selain kata itu kau memberiku sebuah alamat dan jam. Dibawahnya kau memberikan sebuah note singkat, 'buktikan padaku, perasaanmu.' Mataku membelalak melihat hal itu. Harinya adalah besok dan di sebuah gereja? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?

 _Menyadarkan diriku bahwa…_

Ini bohongkan? Aku tanya ini bohongkan? Kau disana bersama seorang gadis. Kau menggenggam erat tangannya senada dengan gadis itu yang balik menggenggam erat tanganmu. Apa ini yang akan kau katakan? Kau sudah memiliki seseorang? Kau menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Kini kau bediri didepan altar bersama mempelaimu. Saat itu kau terlihat gelisah. Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat selesaikan pernikahan kalian itu.

 _Kau adalah cintaku yang pertama…_

Aku mencintaimu… aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kini mataku memanas. Tubuhku gemetaran. Kau membohongiku dengan segala dustamu. Kau memberiku harapan palsu. Kupikir selama ini kita lebih dari sepasang sahabat. Kukira kau memiliki perasaan lebih padaku. Lalu mengapa kau mengirim pesan itu padaku? Kau ingin aku menghentikan pernikahanmu? Kau pikir aku memiliki kekuatan untuk itu? Baiklah jika itu maumu.

Tanpa sadar aku meneriakkan namamu… dengan keras.

Kau menoleh dengan cepat, dengan cepat kau berlari padaku. Tak pedulikan tatapan beragam atas kelakuanmu.

"Maaf…"

Itu katamu, disertai pelukanmu. Aku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini dihadapan semua orang? Bagaimana jika ada yang terluka. Aku sedikit mengintip kearah depan. Mempelai mu berjalan kearahku dan menyerahkan bunga yang digenggamnya. Dia bahkan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kami hanya dijodohkan, kami tidak saling cinta. Teruskanlah pernikahan ini," katanya. Gadis itu pergi kebangku tamu lalu kau pun menggenggam tanganku serta berbisik mesra ditelingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Menikah denganku?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab karena mengedarkan pandanganku kearah tamu. Sepertinya mereka mengerti dengan situasinya. Mereka tersenyum, bahkan kulihat ibumu juga tersenyum padaku walau berbeda dengan ayahmu yang setengah hati.

"Aku pun mencintaimu. Dan jawabannya adalah ya."

Kamipun berjalan bersama menuju altar pernikahan. Tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah kami. Aku tak menyangka, bahwa akhirnya aku bisa bersanding denganmu. Aku takkan sendirian lagi, aku tak akan kesepian lagi, karena ada kau yang akan menghiasi hari-hariku. Dan aku pun tersadar bahwa aku hanya menginginkan hal ini denganmu seorang. Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikanmu karena bagiku kaulah…

… _cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Naruto-kun._

 **FIN**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **Yoook Bikin Ff NaruHina Sebanyak-Banyaknyaaa!**

 **Biar arsip kita makin banyak!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **-Orang Gila Lewat-**

 **NARUHINA THE CUTEST PAIRING EVER AFTER**


End file.
